Little Angel
by Girl-X-91
Summary: She sits at a desk third from the back, She gets home and goes to her room as quietly as possible, pulled out of her slumber by two rough hands, She screams trying desperately to get the attention of anybody who could help her. Songfic to Concrete Angel


**Authors Note:**

This song fic contains implied child abuse, just be warned. Tell me what you all think, because I'm unsure of this. This is set after Chris and the gang have grown up it is set with Chris' younger family who are not mentioned in the movie. Please read and review.

xx Girl-X

* * *

Emory woke Deborah up and watched as she rubbed eyes roughly before getting up to go to school. She didn't shower; just brushed her hair and teeth packed her lunch and left.

_She walks to school with the lunch she packed  
Nobody knows what she's holdin' back  
Wearin' the same dress she wore yesterday  
She hides the bruises with linen and lace_

"Hey Deborah, how's it going?"

"Oh good thanks, how 'bout you?"

"Man it's a hot day today huh?"

"Yeah, did you do question 3 for Maths? It was so hard?"

They walked to class and the day went as per usual.

_The teacher wonders but she doesn't ask  
It's hard to see the pain behind the mask  
Bearing the burden of a secret storm  
Sometimes she wishes she was never born _

She sits at a desk third from the back. She reads a note passed to her from a friend and laughs out loud in a silent room. The teacher walks over to tell her off but stays longer then what was required, 'what are those bruises from Deborah' she longs to ask but doesn't want to hear the answer.

She leaves school again with nobody asking questions, but she can see it in their eyes, they want to reach out.

_Through the wind and the rain  
She stands hard as a stone  
In a world that she can't rise above  
But her dreams give her wings  
And she flies to a place where she's loved  
Concrete angel_

She gets home and goes to her room as quietly as possible, trying not to disturbed anyone. She lies on her bed and cries herself to sleep. Sleep is the only place where she likes to be; when she sleeps she can be anyone she wants to be.

Somebody cries in the middle of the night  
The neighbours hear, but they turn out the lights  
A fragile soul caught in the hands of fate  
When morning comes it'll be too late 

Deborah is pulled out of her slumber by two rough hands; they pull her from the bed and toss her to the floor. She screams trying desperately to get the attention of anybody who could help her. She sees a light turn on in the neighbours' window, she cries out again trying to get them to help. Someone is at the neighbours' window now. But with one more scream from Deborah they walk away and turn out the lights. 

Morning comes and police cars are surrounding the Chambers house. Deborah's best friend Kirsten walks by the house as a dead body is wheeled out.

_Through the wind and the rain  
She stands hard as a stone  
In a world that she can't rise above  
But her dreams give her wings  
And she flies to a place where she's loved  
Concrete angel _

Deborah closes her eyes one last time, no longer having to endure the pain she has felt for the last 12 years of her life. Slowly all her pain vanishes and she is free.

_A statue stands in a shaded place  
An angel girl with an upturned face  
A name is written on a polished rock  
A broken heart that the world forgot _

People stand around the grave of Deborah Chamber, the second in the family to have died from Mr. Chambers's rathe, some have tears in their eyes, like her brothers Chris, Emory, even Eyeball is upset. Then there were those who could have helped who are there, Kirsten (the next-door neighbour), teachers, and some of Chris' friends, Gordie and Teddy.

They walk slowly away from the grave one by one, another life lost to the abuse in the world.

_Through the wind and the rain  
She stands hard as a stone  
In a world that she can't rise above  
But her dreams give her wings  
And she flies to a place where she's loved  
Concrete angel _

Alone now in a white space Deborah is scared until a lady with hair like her own and eyes the same blue comes to help her.

"Mummy!"

Together they walk off into the distance, the mother crying for the fact that her little angel is with her now, and that she couldn't stop what happened.

Fin

_

* * *

_

**_Authors Note: _**

_How was that? I'm not sure whether or not I actually like it or not. Please review and let me know what you guys think._


End file.
